Strawberry Skin
by xShatteredSoulx
Summary: It's hot outside and Sayuri wants ice cream. Guess who takes her to get it and guess who shows up? One-shot


To all readers, my M-rated fic, Rainy Meeting, now has its third chapter and I'm working on the lemon for Forget. Oh, and this is dedicated to Hieica and Saiyuki-Lvr.

"Come on Katana, please!" Sayuri hopped up and down, squeezing her little bunny. Nighttown was currently experiencing a heat wave, and it felt sweltering, the perfect weather for going to the beach and having ice cream. Sayuri wanted ice cream and she wanted Katana to come with her. The teen just ignored her, preferring not to move, even though he'd discarded his coat, he was still burning up. She pouted, "You're being mean!" Looking over to the little girl, he frowned; the heat had made him irritable. "Why do you want me to come with you? You can get it yourself, can't you?" That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"But Katana," she said, "I want you to come with me, we never play anymore. Please Katana!" He sighed. It was true, he hadn't been spending any time with her lately and he felt guilty. "Fine, let's go get your ice cream." Rolling up his sleeves, he strode towards the door with Sayuri quickly following behind him, her ever-bright smile had returned to her face, "Yay!"

At an Ice Cream Booth

"Okay Sayuri, what flavor do you want?" Katana asked, watching the little girl tap a finger against her bottom lip, pondering. "Vanilla." She shouted. Handing her the ice cream, he told her to be careful as he paid for it. He heard the little girl giggle as she licked the frozen treat. Katana felt a smile tug at his own lips at how easily amused the girl was. Another sound reached Katana's ears, but this time it wasn't Sayuri's soft giggle, it was the chuckle of a cheery teenaged boy. Strolling right up to Katana with a happy smile was an energetic Hajiki. Apparently the heat had gotten to him, too, because he was in a pair of jeans and a regular shirt, but it didn't bother him enough to spoil his good mood. The midnight blue haired boy failed to see how anyone could be so happy with this weather, he was absolutely miserable. Looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, Hajiki grinned, "I didn't expect to find you here Katana." Kneeling down, Hajiki put his hand on the little girl's head and ruffled her hair fondly, "Hello, Sayuri."

"Hi Hajiki!" She chirped, delighted to see one of Katana's friends. She held out her ice cream for him to see, "Look, Katana, got me ice cream." Tickled by the little girl's pride in her ice cream, Hajiki laughed. "Well, that was certainly nice of him." Of all Katana's friends, Hajiki was Sayuri's favorite; he was always seemed happy. "And it's vanilla. Do you like vanilla?" Hajiki bit his lip for a moment, thinking the question over, was there really any type of ice cream he didn't like? "Ah, it's okay, but my favorite is strawberry." Katana, who was watching the childish conversation between the two, glanced at the person in the ice cream booth and nodded. "Oh. Would you like some of my ice cream?" Sayuri wanted to share with Hajiki; he was her friend, and Katana's, too. "That's very sweet of you, Sayuri, but..."

"Here." Hajiki looked up to see Katana holding a strawberry ice cream. Hajiki took the ice cream from the eighteen year old, slightly surprised by this gesture of kindness, "Thanks Katana." The older teen nodded, never taking his eyes away from Hajiki, who kept his own brilliant blue eyes locked on Katana, neither could bring themselves to tear their gaze away. Sayuri looked at Katana then back to Hajiki, wondering why they were staring at each other like that. Suddenly she gasps as comprehension dawns on her, "Umm, thank you for coming with me to get my ice cream Katana, and it was nice seeing you Hajiki, but I think I'm gonna go home now. Katana, why don't you stay here and talk to Hajiki? Bye!" The two boys watched her rush off trying not to drop her ice cream and looked at each other. Blushing slightly, Hajiki lowered his eyes. "Uh, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Katana offered a hand to help him get up, "I know; that's why I'm staying." Hajiki looked at him wide eyed, he hadn't expected Katana to stay. Realizing he was staring, he looked away as he accepted the hand. Standing up he asked, "So, you wanna go take a walk in the park, or something?"

We Are Now At the Park

Hajiki was looking around the park, he'd never realized it was so pretty; but then again, he'd never paid attention to it. Truth be told, he wasn't paying that much attention it right now, either, he was too busy sneaking glances the older teen beside him through the corner of his eye. He stopped and so did the midnight haired boy, wondering if something was wrong. Grinning, Hajiki pointed over to a large tree, "Wanna go sit over there?" Katana nodded and walked to the tree with the sixteen-year old, who plopped down on the grass under its shade. Katana followed suite, albeit more gracefully, and leaned his head back slightly, eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed the breeze that was rustling the tree limbs above his head. "Want some?" Katana opened his olive eyes to see Hajiki holding the ice cream in front of him, "Since you bought it, you should at least get to have some." Moving forward slightly, he took a small bite, making Hajiki smile. They continued taking turns until Hajiki scolded Katana, "Quit taking bites out of the cone or else you'll make the ice cream fall on my hand."

"Then don't put you hand under the cone," he advised. Katana took another bite and sure enough, some of the melted ice cream fell on Hajiki's hand. "See, I told you," Hajiki gloated, the sticky substance on his hand didn't seem to bother him; it appeared he was more concerned with Katana knowing he was right. Ignoring what the other teen had said, the olive-eyed boy took his hand and started licking it clean, his tongue wrapping around the fingers. Once every trace of the strawberry treat was gone, Katana removed his mouth and let the hand drop, "There isn't any ice cream on you."

Hajiki had frozen at the feel of Katana's tongue on his skin, but now he couldn't help himself, he'd been pushed him over the edge. Leaning over, he swiftly kissed Katana, their lips brushing for only a few moments before Hajiki realized what he was doing. He reddened as he pulled away, apologizing as he looked at the grass, sure the older teen would hate him for what he just did. Taking a risk, the blue-eyed boy glanced up to see the eighteen year olds face; afraid of the rage he might see there. He was smirking. That was the only warning Hajiki had as Katana knocked him over, shoving his tongue into his mouth for an intoxicating kiss. The strawberry ice cream lay forgotten and both boys knew it would not be the only one to have that fate.


End file.
